


Wicked Attraction

by rraimie



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rraimie/pseuds/rraimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, some of the things you treasure the most are just not meant to last.</p><p>Life is always willing to fuck you over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I'll finish this, It has been on my drafts for a long time now so I decided to just post it, because why the hell not.

 

Not being able to stay still, Dongwan shifted his position on the bed every thirty seconds. His mind was clearly not cooperating with his desire to have a good night of sleep for once; his thoughts were all over the place.

He hadn’t seen Hyesung in a long time, since he did his mandatory service to be quite exact. Two years without hearing that gentle voice that used to calm him down with late night phone calls.

Dongwan had struggled with this feeling since he met Hyesung back in the day. He has been fighting the urge to kiss him every time he smiles, to suck on that bottom lip every goddamn time Hyesung pouts.

His animal instincts wanted him to corner Hyesung and leave uncountable hickeys on his neck, to nibble on his earlobe while whispering all the things he has been suppressing over the years… But his self control won every time a battle started. He still couldn’t figure if that was a good or a bad thing.

The fire within him had been growing for nearly a decade, and it was about to explode.

* * *

_How could something that felt so good be so wrong?_

Hyesung had had enough. Dongwan was his friend, his best friend for fuck’s sake.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Jung Peelkyo” getting up from his bed, he walked to the kitchen to grab a very much needed glass of water.

It was the nth night he dreamed with Dongwan, the nth time he woke up with a flustered mind and a corporal heat that wasn’t his.

Gulping down the cold liquid, he frowned.

“You’re fucking insane. Stop this nonsense” He was mad at himself, mad at the fucker that got him lusting over fucking nothing.

It angered him. The fact that he couldn’t control himself pissed the fuck out of him. He knew he wasn’t gay, and he certainly was not in love with his best friend.

“We’re both men, what am I so fucking horny about” he asked himself the same question every night, and it ended always in the same way: a very long and steamy shower.

There was nothing special about Dongwan, Hyesung knew that. It’s not like he had a feminine vibe that made him imagine the older man under him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t meet so soon”

* * *

_From: Kyo  
10: 07 am, December 11 th._

_So are we seeing each other tonight? Eric and Chilhyun want to see you too_

He sighed. Dongwan missed his friends, that for sure, but a reunion between the four was not what he had in mind.

His last night insomnia concluded on him acting out about the Hyesung issue, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“I’ve been waiting for over ten years. I guess it won’t kill me to wait a little longer”

Little he knew things were about to get confusing.

* * *

Half an hour and Hyesung was already drunk, using the excuse of ‘having a hard week at work’, but the truth is that the alcohol helped him go through with this little reunion. Of course, his first concern would have been Dongwan…

But he wasn’t even paying that much attention to him, much to Hyesung’s annoyance. Yes, Hyesung was surprisingly annoyed by the fact that _his_ best friend was chatting happily with the two other men.

Pulling him in for a hug, Eric smiled at Dongwan and kissed his temple, probably because of the amount of alcohol he had ingested, or maybe because he just missed him, it didn’t matter. Dongwan’s reaction was what angered Hyesung the most.

“I don’t know if it is because I was gone for so long, but your hugs sure are warmer” Eric just laughed at Dongwan’s remark, and let go of him.

“No more alcohol for you, Wan-ah” The trio laughed and Hyesung couldn’t help but frown.

“And I thought you wanted to see _me_ ” He muttered under his breath, causing the trio to look his way.

“You okay, bro?” Avoiding Eric’s question, Hyesung simply got up from the table.

“I—I’m going to the bathroom” anything to get out of there, away from the disgusting image.

Looking at his mirror reflection, he frowned.

“What the hell are you doing” splashing his face with cold water, he sighed.

“Fuck” Hyesung’s hands flew to his temples; leaning against the sink he started to rub them aggressively.

Thoughts of a moaning Dongwan wouldn’t leave him alone. Now more than ever he wanted to teach him a lesson, to fuck him senseless against the wall so he could stop flirting around.

Maybe he needed to accept the fact he wanted to make his long time friend beg for mercy.

* * *

_From: Kyo  
4:06 am, December 12 th._

_I left. Didn’t felt so good. Sorry I didn’t said goodbye._  
  


He kept reading that text and couldn’t really come up with a reason as to why the younger man would’ve left in such a rush.

Four days had passed since that night and Dongwan couldn’t get a hold of Hyesung; he wouldn’t answer his calls or text messages.

“Should I be mad at him or worry about him” He still couldn’t make up his mind. Dongwan was annoyed at the fact that Hyesung left the bar without even saying goodbye on the very first day they met after his discharge, but he was also worried about it. The man has never left a gather before in such an urgent manner.

“This bastard won’t even tell if he’s alive” lying in bed, Dongwan frowned and grabbed a shirt to cover his broad bare chest.

“Fuck you, I’m going over there”.

Nothing good could come out of this.

* * *

_From: Tiny Bastard  
5:11 pm, December 16 th._

_Open your goddamn door or I’m knocking it down._

Drying his hair with a clean white towel, Hyesung grabbed his vibrating cell phone to read the message and frowned.

“I don’t need your bullshit now, Kim Dongwan” He whispered, walking to the door, still unsure if he should let him in or text him he’s not home right now.

A disembodied husky voice came out of nowhere and Hyesung nearly jumped.

“You bastard, open the door”   Sighing loudly enough, he gave up.

Walking to the door with his hair still dripping into the wooden floor, Hyesung opened the door in one swift motion.

“Call me bastard again and your nose will need another surgery” Not even looking at Dongwan, He sat down on the black leather couch and began to dry is hair yet again.

“You haven’t been answering my messages” He said in a quiet voice, not really in the mood to fight anymore. Not that he could concentrate either, Hyesung was half naked in front of him and he wasn’t sure if he remembered how to breathe anymore.

“Yeah, sorry. Been busy” giving out his trademark smile, he looked straight into Dongwan’s eyes, hearing a loud gulp in return.

“Bu-busy? How come? Isn’t your schedule over for the year?” What was Dongwan so nervous about? Hyesung could notice how confused his friend was. The awkwardness of his movements, the way his eyes would avoid looking at him at all costs.

Could it be…? No, they’ve been friends for over ten years. Dongwan couldn’t be attracted to him.

Ignoring Dongwan’s inquire, the younger man got up and walked straight into the kitchen.

“Want a beer?” Ten minutes inside of the apartment and Hyesung had already noticed several things that gave Dongwan away. He noticed how he would rub his sweaty hands on his thighs; how he looked at the white colored walls he had seen many times before as if he stepped into the apartment for the very first time.

“I—Isn’t too cold for a beer?” Getting up, Dongwan walked to the kitchen counter to talk more comfortably with his friend, but maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.

“Actually no, thanks to the damn heater this apartment is always too hot” opening up his robe, Hyesung looked at Dongwan waiting for some sort of reaction.

No proper thoughts could be vociferated.

“So you want a beer or not?”

* * *


End file.
